1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed toward compositions which are useful as hardeners for phenolic novolac resins.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Phenolic resins can be broadly divided into two general classes: novolacs and resoles. Novolac resins are generally characterized as being formaldehyde deficient. That is to say that the ratio of formaldehyde to phenolic groups is <1. Resole resins are generally characterized as being formaldehyde rich. That is to say that the ratio of formaldehyde to phenolic groups is >1. Both novolacs and resoles may incorporate a variety of phenolic compounds, alone or in combination, including but not limited to phenol, resorcinol, bisphenols, phloroglucinol, cresols, alkyl phenols, phenyl ethers, tannins, and lignins. Similarly, other aldehydes may be substituted in whole or in part for formaldehyde, including but not limited to acetaldehyde, propionaldehyde, cyclohexanedicarboxaldehydes, benzaldehydes, furfural, and other aryl or heterocyclic aldehydes.
Novolac resins are usually cured (crosslinked, hardened) through the use of formaldehyde, formaldehyde-donating hardener compounds, or formaldehyde equivalent compounds. Hexa-methylenetetramine (hexa) and paraformaldehyde are often used commercially to cure novolac resins. In addition to a source of formaldehyde, heating and the presence of a catalyst are usually employed to accelerate the rate and extent of curing. Catalysts may include inorganic bases such as calcium, sodium or potassium hydroxide, or calcium or magnesium oxide, Lewis acids such as zinc chloride or zinc acetate, or amines such as triethylamine.
Resoles, being formaldehyde rich, do not require additional formaldehyde to effect curing. Heat alone or heating in the presence of a catalyst—usually an acid—are all that are required.